


Yours

by fictionallemons



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Beer, Boys Kissing, Could be after Fallout too I suppose, Ethan does pull ups, First Kiss, First Time, Floor Sex, Frottage, Games, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015) Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Shotgunning, Solomon Lane - Freeform, Truth or Dare, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons
Summary: Ethan's bored and Benji suggests they play Truth or Dare. What could go wrong? Or right?





	Yours

Three days into their mission in Sao Paolo, they meet an unexpected delay. Jane and Will head to the British consulate to gather intel. Luther’s on standby in Rio. Back at the safe house, Benji’s working on a way to bypass their target’s six layers of digital security. And Ethan’s doing pull-ups on the lintel of the doorway to the kitchen.

Benji pauses mid-keystroke, glances up from his computer screen. “What are you doing?”

“I’m bored,” Ethan says. “I should have gone to the consulate.”

“The Syndicate or whatever they’re calling themselves these days would have spotted you in two seconds.”

“I know,” Ethan grunts, not pausing in his efforts. Benji glances at the the strip of skin below Ethan’s navel that’s exposed whenever he stretches his arms all the way above his head. “At least we might have seen some action, drawn their fire. I hate just waiting.”

“I know you do,” Benji says. He hopes his voice doesn’t sound too fond. Ethan likes to move, he likes to act. Benji likes Ethan. And a bored Ethan, full of pent-up energy, needs an outlet. Suddenly, he pushes back from the computer. “Let’s play a game,” he says.

“What game?” Ethan’s biceps bulge ostentatiously as he pulls himself up again.

“Uh,” Benji glances around for inspiration. He gaze skitters over an empty water bottle. _Not spin the bottle, Benji._ “Truth or dare.”

Ethan drops to the floor elegantly. “Okay. You go first.”

“Truth or dare, Ethan?”

“Dare.”

“Shocking.” Benji grins. “I dare you to rearrange Will’s stuff.”

“Oh, that’s mean. You’re going to get me in trouble.” Will hated having his things moved around. He was slightly compulsive.

“You could always pick Truth,” Benji reminds him.

Ethan considers. “All right. Truth.”

“Wow, you must really be afraid of Will.” Ethan shrugs and Benji laughs. He loves to tease Ethan. “Okay, truth: did you really memorize all 2.4 billion worth of numbered accounts that time in London?” It’s something he’s always wondered about and never had a chance to ask.

Ethan takes a moment before answering. “Yes.”

“Jesus, how is that even possible?” Benji’s tone can’t help but be incredulous.

Ethan stares right at him. “I was highly motivated. My turn. Truth or dare?”

Benji’s mouth goes dry at Ethan’s answer. He’s afraid that Ethan will be more creative with dares so he says, “T-truth.”

“Speaking of London…when Lane had you, he didn’t…do…anything, right? Or any of his guys?”

Benji has no idea why Ethan wants to rehash old news, but rules are rules so he answers. “I told you at the time. They kept me restrained and then they put a fucking bomb on me, but aside that, they didn’t touch me. I promise.”

“You’d tell me, right?” Ethan has his serious face on now.

“Why is this so important to you? Lane’s locked up. The others are dead.”

“I wish Lane was dead, too,” Ethan says bitterly.

Benji can’t help but agree with Ethan, but he wants to get off this topic. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Okay, there’s a six pack of Bohemia in the fridge. I dare you to shotgun one.”

Ethan shakes his head. “Fine.” He takes a slim throwing knife out of a holster on his ankle, jams it in the side of a Bohemia, and chugs it. Benji lets himself watch Ethan’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallows.

“Uh. Yeah. Well done,” Benji says when Ethan’s done and grins at him.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Ethan opens up the freezer, pulls out an ice tray.

“Oh god,” Benji says.

“Ice cubes. I’ll give you a choice. Mouthful of cubes for a minute, or you have to lie down on a handful under your shirt for thirty seconds.”

Benji considers. Both sound awful, but he goes for the shirt. It’s shorter and at least that way he keeps his mouth free to complain about it.

Ethan pops the cubes out of the tray. “Sit down,” he tells Benji.

Benji complies. He can already feel the cold on his back. Ethan slips half a dozen under Benji’s T-shirt against his back, then presses his shoulder so Benji lies down on the cold chunks of ice like an uncomfortable, cold bed.

“Motherfucker,” Benji says. “You better have already started the timer.”

“Twenty seconds to go,” Ethan says. He keeps his hand on Benji’s shoulder, as if he’s afraid he’s going to forfeit. Benji enjoys the warmth of Ethan’s hand, focuses on it instead of the cold nubs poking into his skin.

“Ten seconds. You’re doing great, Benji.”

“This would be a super-effective interrogation technique. Let’s try it sometime,” Benji quips, as Ethan calls time and helps him sit up. His shirt is soaked and he flips it up and over his head to rid himself of the chilled, wet fabric.

“Truth or—what?” Ethan’s looking at him with a strange expression on his face. “You didn’t say I had to wear the bloody wet shirt all night, did you?”

“No—it’s just. Have you been working out?”

Benji glances down. He has been working out, but that’s because all field agents work out. They have to meet physical requirements and Benji’s proud that he’s always passed every test with flying colors. Maybe he’s not as fast as Ethan Hunt, or as strong, or as fucking durable, but he holds his own, and he’s got the washboard abs to prove it.

“Uh. Yeah. Obviously. I’m a field agent.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” Ethan shakes his head. “I just meant, um. You look. Good.”

Benji wrinkles his brow. Ethan reaches out, touches Benji’s chest above his left nipple. “How’d you get that scar?”

“Hey, it’s not your turn,” Benji says. His voice sounds strange. Strangled.

“Truth,” Ethan says softly.

Benji takes a deep breath. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.” 

Ethan’s eyes are dark and serious. Benji can’t breathe but he still manages to say, “Dare,” to Ethan’s unspoken question.

Ethan whispers, “I dare you to kiss me, Benjamin Dunn.”

Benji must still be feeling the cold from the damn ice cubes because he’s shaking as he halves the distance between him and Ethan. Ethan’s lips are so close, and his eyes flutter shut. Benji wets his lips with the dart of his tongue, and then presses them to Ethan. They kiss, close-mouthed, a little awkwardly with a foot of air between them, and it feels like being electrocuted, just a little. Benji feels the zing through his entire body as Ethan’s live-wire energy gets transferred to him, and then suddenly it’s as if a transformer blows in a shower of sparks and they’re rolling around on the kitchen floor, mouthing at each’s necks, nipples, hands roaming everywhere, kneading and fondling, squeezing and groping.

“Fuck,” Benji says, as he rolls over some loose ice cubes.

“What? Sorry. Too fast?” Ethan gasps from on top. He’s rutting against Benji’s hip but he stills and searches Benji’s face with his gaze.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop,” Benji growls. He grabs Ethan’s ass, repositioning him so their erections line up. Ethan groans and starts moving again, rolling against Benji again and again. It feels so good, but it’s not enough.

Benji reaches down, fumbling to undo his fly. Ethan mirrors the motion, and soon they’ve shucked their pants and underwear and are lying skin to skin on the kitchen floor, moaning into each others’ mouth. Benji wraps one hand around both of them, and between Ethan’s steady rolls and Benji’s strokes, they find a rhythm. It’s too dry but suddenly Ethan stiffens and Benji feels Ethan’s come spreading between his fingers, making everything just slippery enough for Benji to tip over the edge and add his come to the mix. They pant against each other, heartbeats thundering in tandem, sticky and sweaty. Benji’s orgasm was good—by rights too good for a quick and dirty roll around on the floor. But this is Ethan. Beautiful, electric Ethan. Benji will take what he can get, but he wants more—so much more.

“Tell me something else true, Ethan,” he says as he stares into his friend’s eyes.

“Anything.”

“Can we do this again sometime?”

Ethan kisses Benji. It’s sweet. Tender. It has Benji pushing three words down his throat to keep them from escaping too soon.

“Anytime,” Ethan whispers.

“Okay. That’s good.”

“Benji. Don’t you know I’m yours?”

Benji swallows. “Now I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written super quick because I'm addicted to this pair. I feel like it could have been longer? Thanks for reading!


End file.
